Northern Wrestling Federation
by nwf
Summary: As wrestling was getting stale, I decided to start my own federation in canada. This will be called Northern Wrestling Federation. (COMPLETE - SEASON 2 COMING SOON)
1. NWF The Beginning

As wrestling was getting stale, I decided to start my own federation in canada. This will be called Northern Wrestling Federation. First thing I need is a roster.

We will start with 10 workers.

Blade Jones (Heel Midcarder - Also working for BWF)  
Devin Devine (Face Midcarder)  
Enigma (Face Midcarder - Also working for BWF)  
James Keenan (Heel Midcarder)  
Kasper Cornish (Heel Midcarder)  
Lance Dayton (Heel Midcarder)  
M-Dogg 20 (Face Upper Midcarder - Also working for CZW)  
Red Skull (Heel Midcarder - Also working for BWF)  
Tee'lk (Face Midcarder - Also working for BWF)  
Warren Sapp (Face Midcarder - Also working for BWF)

First Card will be NWF - The Beginning (April 30 2005).

Devin Devine vs James Keenan  
Kasper Cornish vs Lance Dayton  
Blade Jones vs Enigma  
M-Dogg 20 vs Tee'lk

Winners will fight again

April 1:  
Signed The Roster  
Signed deal with 4 Sponsors  
-24 Carat Prodcutions (10000$)  
-J.Southgate Plc. (10000$)  
-Mark Craven Ltd (10000$)  
-Paul Byrne Inc (9000$)

April 17:  
NWF now got an owner - Ed Schmitt

April 29:  
Kasper Cornish was fired for not showing to a public appearance  
He will be replaced by Red Skull on the card.

NWF - The Beginning  
A little ring is set in the backyard of Christmas Killer's house and wrestlers come out of the garage with 2 speakers on both sides playing the music.

**Devin Devine vs James Keegan**

Typical match between a face and a heel. crowd was behing Devine and he got the win with the Devine Intervention. He celebrate after the match.

**Red Skull (replacing Kasper Cornish) vs Lance Dayton**

The crownd didnt know who to cheer for since both wrestlers were heel but they sided with Lance Dayton cause Red Skull was part of the competition (BWF). Dayton won the match with the Too Cocky Drop. After the match, Dayton destroyed Red Skull before going back in the garage.

**Blade Jones vs Enigma **

This was an all BWF match as both wrestlers are also BWF wrestlers.  
Crowd was more alive this time cause the BWF fan that came for then was into it (he was sleeping before that one). Enigma won the match with a spectacular 360 Splash. The first good move of the night in fact.  
He celebrated after the match.

**M-Dogg 20 vs Tee'lk**

The fans were surprised on that one cause everyone though it would been a squash in favor of the CZW guy (M-Dogg) but Tee'lk was focused and didn't let M-Dogg 20 win that easily. Still M-Dogg was definitely the fan favorite and won the match with the Leap of Faith.  
They both shook hands after the match but Tee'lk didnt seemed happy about it.

**Devin Devine vs Lance Dayton**

The crowd was more into it since they saw both guys wrestled earlier.  
Devine won that one too with the Devine Intervention and celebrate with the crowd.

**M-Dogg 20 vs Enigma**

The fans were expecting a good match but Enigma failed to deliver as this was nearly a squash. Both man shook hand after the match

**Assistance : 4 (WOW!)**

It was announced that next month main event will be M-Dogg 20 vs Devin Devine for the NWF Backyard Title

After the show, James Keegan came to ask me a match against M-Dogg 20 saying that he didn't clicked with Devin Devine.

Whatever...


	2. Backyard Championship Finals

Road To Backyard Championship Finals (May 28)

May 3  
Enigma was fired after blasting the federation on a radio show.

May 4  
Trajik was hired in NWF to replace Enigma

May 27  
Hired Aaron Idol cause we needed an 8th wrestler in the #1 Contender Tournament

Backyard Championship Finals card

Backyard Championship Finals  
M-Dogg 20 vs Devin Devine

First Round of #1 Contender Tournament  
-Trajik vs Warren Sapp  
-Blade Jones vs Aaron Idol  
-Tee'lk vs Red Skull  
-James Keenan vs Lance Dayton

**Backyard Championship Finals**

**Debut Match  
Trajik vs Warren Sapp **

Trajik squashed Warren Sapp and won using a Phoenix Splash.  
Trajik offered an handshake to Warren and cheapshooted him.

**Tee'lk Interview Segment**

Tee'lk said he has one thing on his mind and that's the title. And he say it doesn't if it's M-Dogg 20, Devin Devine, Red Skull or whatever...he will beat them all.

**Debut Match  
Blade Jones vs Aaron Idol**

Aaron Idol won his first match in NWF with an hard Thundercracker and decided to make an impact by destroying Blade after the match.

**M-Dogg 20 Interview Segment**

He say that as much as he respect Devine's talent after seeing him wrestle. That he doesn't stand a chance against him.

**Tee'lk vs Red Skull**

Red Skull was really hated by the crowd and constantly react the their "Red Skull Sucks" chants and Tee'lk used that to gain the advantage and hit a Gould Drop for the win.

**Devin Devine Interview Segment**

He said he knew he was the underdog tonight but say that whether he win or lose, he his proud to say he made it to the main event.

**James Keenan vs Lance Dayton**

Keenan won the match by submission with the Hanging Triangle Choke and refused to break the hold after the match. He then pointed backstage saying "M-Dogg, You're Next"

**Backyard Championship  
M-Dogg 20 vs Devin Devine**

This was a great match but it came to a time limit draw. As soon as the result was announced James Keegan came to the ring to attack M-Dogg but Devine & M-Dogg teamed and chased him out  
**  
Assistance : 3**

Next Month : (yet to be named)

Backyard Championship rematch  
M-Dogg vs Devin Devine 

Trajik vs Aaron Idol

Tee'lk vs James Keenan


	3. NWF Redemption

Funny Fact : After Last Show, M-Dogg 20 say he didnt clicked with Devine and asked a match again...Keenan.

Since both wrestlers want it, It was decided to switch Devine & Keenan

therefore Tee'lk will be against Red Skull again since they gave a good match.

And the main event will be M-Dogg 20 vs James Keenan

Road to NWF Redemption (June 24):

June 1:  
Ed Schmitt congratules me for the image raise but remind me that we lost money.  
-Image : Backyard 0 ­ Backyard 4  
-Money : 0$ -33930$

June 15:  
Blade Jones is now in rehab for a cocaine habit

June 23:  
We hired Laughing Larry as an announcer. He will begin at NWF Redemption with Warren Sapp as color commentator.

NWF REDEMPTION

**Trajik vs Aaron Idol**

Both guys made major impact in their debuts last month. This time, only one will walk the winner. And this time, the winner was Trajik who cheated to win using a low blow followed by a roll-up.

**Tee'lk vs Red Skull**

Tee'lk fought with intensity but Red Skull pulled out a chain but Tee'lk hit the Gould Drop and won the match. But then the referee saw the chain and DQ Tee'lk for this. Tee'lk grabbed the chain and hit the referee with it.

**James Keenan Interview Segment**

Keenan saw that HIS belt come home tonight and there is nothing the talentless dog can do about it.

**Trajik vs Red Skull**

Trajik won the match after Tee'lk came to the ring and interfered against Red Skull. After the match, Tee'lk continued the brutal attack until security came.

**M-Dogg 20 vs James Keenan**

M-Dogg 20 got hit early by a low blow which gave Keenan the early advantage but M-Dogg kept kicking out and Keenan lose his temper and complained to the ref and M-Dogg used the distraction to roll him up. After the match, we saw a temper tantrum by Keenan.

**M-Dogg 20 Interview Segment**

M-Dogg 20 is backstage and is celebrating his victory and thanked the fans that are behind him and said that without them, he would be there today. (cheesy)  
**  
Assistance : 5**


	4. Tragedy At The Dog Pound

Road to Tragedy in the Dog Pound :

After last show, Trajik complained that Red Skull was too stiff.

Image continues to climb (Backyard 6) and we lost less money (only 6950$ compared to 24970$ last month) so we'll keep that card model using cheapest workers of the roster (and James Keenan since the match with M-Dogg was really good).

Next Event :

Backyard Championship   
M-Dogg 20© vs Trajik

Red Skull vs Tee'lk

James Keenan vs Warren Sapp

And now it's time to see if my debt reduction plan will work.

**TRAGEDY AT THE DOG POUND**

Laughing Larry began alone as Warren Sapp was getting ready for his match.

**James Keenan vs Warren Sapp**

Keenan won easily in this Wrestler vs Commentator match. (Okay, Okay, Warren debuted as a wrestler but he sucked) He locked the Hanging Triangle Choke and Warren quickly submitted. After the match, Keenan threw him on the commentator table but the table didn't break which brought the crowd in a "you ed up" chant.

_Laughing Larry : "HAHAHAHA! Good landing moron, HAHAHAHA! you spilled my coffee you son of a bitch HAHAHAHA!"_

**Tee'lk vs Red Skull**

Tee'lk won this one in about 3 minutes with the Gould Drop. Probably some revenge for stiffing Trajik last month. Anyway, Tee'lk win and will be against James Keenan later in a #1 contender match

**M-Dogg 20 Interview Segment**

M-Dogg 20 came to the ring with his title belt. He grab a mic.

"Where's my dogs at?" (crowd start barking)

"I said, Where's my dogs at?" (crowd barked louder)

"Welcome to the Dogg Pound dawgz! Tonight I will defeat one of the greatest member, beside me, of this roster for you all and..."

**Trajik Interview Segment**

"SHUT UP!"

Trajik appears in the door as fans start booing.

"The name of the game is Tragedy In The Dog Pound...thats right, this is my game this is my night and tonight it's time to kick the bad dog . Period."

And with that, he left.

**James Keenan vs Tee'lk**

This match was a long one with none of the wrestlers giving an inch to his opponent. After about 25 minutes, Keenan was able to gain a little advantage and to lock the Hanging Triangle Choke but Tee'lk refused to give up and Keenan refused to break the hold. Tee'lk fall unconscious and the referee stopped the match and Keenan was awarded the victory.

After the match, Tee'lk regained consciousness and brutally attacked the referee.

"I never tapped out you bastard"

The fans booed him out.

**Backyard Championship  
M-Dogg 20© vs Trajik**

M-Dogg 20 was clearly the crowd's favorite but Trajik managed to hit some good move and used some dirty moves to gain the advantage. He eventually locked a sleeper hold and M-Dogg used his "dawgz" energy (the crowd was barking) to get out and gained the advantage and M-Dogg won the match using the Leap of Faith.  
After the match, Tee'lk ran to the ring and attacked M-Dogg with a chair and destroyed him and grabbed a mic.

"That one was for all you morons (pointing the crowd). Now you all have a reason to boo me you turncoats sons of bitches"

And on that tragic note, the show ended as M-Dogg was helped to the back by Laughing Larry & Warren Sapp.

** Assistance : 6**


	5. Summer Bash

Road to Summer Bash (August 27)

July 31:  
Warren Sapp goes on rehab

August 1:  
Image goes up (Backyard 8)  
Cash goes down (lost 3940$)

Considering Laughing Larry cost 4000$, we fired him.  
And the magical number for wrestlers is 38000$

August 7:  
James Keenan was fired for blasting the federation on a radio show.

Summer Bash card :

The main event will be Tee'lk(5000$) vs M-Dogg 20 (8000$)  
(25000$ left)

The #1 Contender Matches will be

Red Skull (5000$) vs Lance Dayton (6000$)  
(14000$ left)

Trajik(8000$) vs Devin Devine (6000$)  
(0$ left)

Hopefully, Blade & Warren will come out of rehab soon  
they are both 5000$ guys.

**SUMMER BASH**

**Red Skull vs Lance Dayton**

Fans we're fearing that Lance Dayton would suffer some ring rust since his last match was three months ago but Dayton gave one hell of a match and won with the Stardust Press. He celebrate his victorious return with the crowd after the match.

**Tee'lk Interview Segment**

Tee'lk come to the ring with a mic

"You know something? You all make me sick. I mean, here I was sucking up to all you moronic fans and it got me nowhere. You turned on me just because I hit a stupid referee that screwed me well look where I am now. One step away from the championship and with that last step, I promise you all one thing : M-Dogg 20 will be right under my foot as I take this step. Smell Ya later!"

**Trajik vs Devin Devine**

This should be a good match since Devine was in the first match for the Backyard Title and is undefeated. But like Dayton, it's been 3 month since that night we're he got screwed by the belt. But now that Keenan was fired, he's back to kick but tonight is the night of his first defeat. A cheap one since Trajik was in the ropes but still... After the match, Devine pushed the referee and was about to hit him but regained his sense and leave.

**M-Dogg 20 Interview Segment**

M-Dogg 20 appeared in the garage door with a mic.

"You know something, I heard that bull Tee'lk pulled earlier tonight and if you think words impress me, you got another thing coming cause if you want to impress me, you gonna have to do it in the middle of that ring. Now we're my dogs at?" 

Fans start barking as M-Dogg leave.

**Lance Dayton vs Trajik**

Surprisingly, Dayton was able to get the advantage on Trajik early in the match but the referee got knocked out by Trajik in the corner. As Dayton was attending to the referee, Trajik threw him outside and launch him in the stairs. He then grabbed the stairs and dropped them on Dayton but the belt rang and Lance Dayton was announced the winner of the match by DQ. Trajik when back in the ring with a chair and knocked the referee out with it.

**Backyard Championship  
M-Dogg 20© vs Tee'lk**

Both wrestlers got something to prove to the other in this fast and furious match-up. At one point, M-Dogg was getting the upper hand and Tee'lk when outside to catch some air but M-Dogg launched himself in a suicide dive and Tee'lk was waiting for him and ducked. M-Dogg landed headfirst on the chair used earlier by Trajik and was busted open. Tee'lk threw M-Dogg in the ring and climbed to the top rope for a Gould Drop and won the match. After that, he went outside to grab the chair and hit several time on a bloody M-Dogg and before leaving, he placed the chair on top of M-Dogg head and step on it.

M-Dogg as to be helped out for the second time in a row as Tee'lk was celebrating with his title in hand.  
**  
Assistance : 11**

M-Dogg 20 & Trajik we're unhappy of the results but we had no choice to reduce the cost.


	6. Destruction

Road to DESTRUCTION (September 30)

Mission Accomplished, We Made Money! ...110$

September 1:  
Blade Jones is back from rehab.  
A new federation opened: Men of Steel Combat

Card for Destruction:

Backyard Championship  
Tee'lk© (5000$) vs Lance Dayton (6000$)  
(27000$ left)

Blade Jones (5000$) vs Red Skull (5000$)  
(17000$ left)

Trajik (8000$) vs Devin Devine (6000$)  
(3000$ left)

**DESTRUCTION**

**Blade Jones vs Red Skull**

Blade Jones is returning from rehab and is ready to make his place in NWF. The match was quite a dirty one with the 2 competitors using cheap moves to try to gain the advantage and Blade Jones got the win with the Blader. He celebrate after with the fans but most of them didn't care cause they we,re fans yet when Blade leaved for rehab.

**Trajik vs Devin Devine**

This time, Devine was prepared for Trajik cheap tricks and counter every one of them to get the victory with the Devine Intervention but after the match, Trajik tell the referee that Devine used a brass knuckles and that he hide it in the turnbuckle. The referee checked and there was really a brass knuckles there and the referee DQ'd Devine again but this time, Devine didn't pulled any punches and beat the hell out of the referee.

**Tee'lk Interview Segment**

Tee'lk came to the ring with his newly won title and talk about how the fans turning on him was the best things that happened to him while the fans presents booed him as loud as they could.

**Trajik vs Blade Jones**

Blade Jones got a good start but a cheap lowblow put a slow to him and gave Trajik the chance to bodyslam him down and to hit the Phoenix Splash for the win.

**Lance Dayton Interview Segment**

Lance Dayton came to the ring with a mic and talk about how this match was a dream come true for him and that he will try winning that title without using cheap methods like the current champ.

**Backyard Championship  
Lance Dayton vs Tee'lk©**

Lance Dayton tried hard but Tee'lk kept gaining the advantage and as the match went past the 10 minutes mark, Tee'lk was on the top rope about to do the Gould Drop when M-Dogg music start playing. As Tee'lk was distracted, Dayton got up and surprised Tee'lk with a back suplex from the top rope and rolled on him to get the count of three. M-Dogg never came and Tee'lk was angry and start throwing chair about while Dayton retreated backstage with his newly won title.

** Assistance : 11**

Trajik said he didn't clicked and want a match against M-Dogg 20


	7. Halloween Massacre

Road To Halloween Massacre (31 October)

We know that a show on monday might not be a good idea but hell, an Halloween show is supposed to be on Halloween right?

Anyway, we made big money (3110$)

and we are now at Backyard 12

October 1st:  
M-Dogg 20 has been drafted by Toryumon and will be there on October 30 & 31. Therefore, Halloween Massacre will be October 29 just before he leave. Fans will be happy since the show will be on a saturday instead of a monday.

On other news :

We moved over Backyard Wrestling Federation in the ratings and we are now at rank 7.

CZW & XPW are now closed (bankruptcy).

Card for (near) Halloween Massacre

Backyard Championship  
Lance Dayton© (6000$) vs Trajik (8000$)  
(24000$ left)

M-Dogg 20 (8000$) vs Tee'lk (5000$)  
(11000$ left)

Blade Jones (5000$) vs Red Skull (5000$)  
(1000$ left)

**HALLOWEEN MASSACRE**

**Blade Jones vs Red Skull**

Just the usual jobber match between these two with a special exception. This time, Red Skull managed to get the win (after using some brass knuckles). Blade Jones had a temper tantrum and the crowd didn't gave a .

**Trajik Interview Segment**

Trajik was backstage and was asking someone "Who the is supposed to be Lance Gayton? How a jobber managed to get MY title?"

**M-Dogg 20 vs Tee'lk**

The match was quite one sided as M-Dogg easily got the upper hand on Tee'lk. Once Tee'lk managed to turn the tides, he let the crowd's booing distract him and just snapped as he went outside and bring the ringbell and clocked M-Dogg 20 with it. The ref DQ'd him but he didn't care and clocked the referee as well and raised his arms like he won even if he lost.

**Lance Dayton Interview Segment**

Lance came to the ring with a mic.

"Hi, the reason I came here is to deliver a message to all the ers backstage who claimed I stole this title last month. I intend to kept it on my shoulders no matters what everybody thinks about it and my path of destruction will begin tonight with Trajik and that the bottom line, whether you like it or not"

He then dropped the mic and went back to the locker room.

**M-Dogg 20 vs Red Skull**

The match began as a squash until at about two minutes, Tee'lk came to the ring, grabbed a steel chair and clocked M-Dogg with it causing him to win by DQ. He then grabbed a mic.

"Hey doggie, I just talked to the owner and promised him a big main event for next month and here it is:

**For The Backyard Title  
M-Dogg 20 vs Trajik  
Special guest referee : Tee'lk**

Some people might say that Lance Dayton is still champ but his reigns is now a question of minutes. Now here is some gifts from me to you"

Tee'lk demolished M-Dogg 20 with the chairs and when to the back and for the third time in 4 shows, M-Dogg had to be helped backstage.

**Backyard Championship  
Trajik vs Lance Dayton©**

There was no surprises in that match, Trajik totally kicked Dayton's rear end all around the ring and finally won with the Phoenix Splash.

However the surprise came when Dayton offered a handshake to Trajik after the match. Trajik backed in the ropes and grabbed a mic.

"Hey Gayton, do you really think that you deserve to shook my hands? Consider yourself lucky that I even lowered myself touching you during the match"

Trajik spit on Dayton and left with the title.

**Assistance : 13**


	8. November Pain

Road to NOVEMBER PAIN (November 26)

We made 1130$ last month and we are now at Backyard 14

November 1:  
Warren Sapp is back from rehab  
Our sponsorship deal was renewed with J. Southgate Plc.

Card for November Pain

Backyard Championship  
M-Dogg 20 vs Trajik©  
Special Ref : Tee'lk

Warren Sapp vs Blade Jones

Red Skull vs Tee'lk

**NOVEMBER PAIN**

**Warren Sapp vs Blade Jones**

The returning and charismatic Warren Sapp was clearly the crowd's favorite but his advantage stopped here cause he lost the match quickly enough with the Bladder. After the match, both wrestlers shook hands in respect.

**Tee'lk vs Red Skull**

From what we've heard, Tee'lk is not in the building. Therefore the referee counted a 10 count before awarding the match to Red Skull. Red Skull celebrated his "hard" victory under a showers of boos.

**M-Dogg 20 Interview Segment**

Our backstage reporter (Warren Sapp) asked M-Dogg what was his change tonight. He started by saying that if Tee'lk interfere in his business, he is a dead man. And that he will beat both man if he needed to.

**Blade Jones vs Red Skull**

This match didn't took place. Red Skull attacked Blade Jones during his entrance and they both brawled backstage and the ref threw the match.

**Trajik Interview Segment**

Trajik came with a mic before his match and warned Tee'lk to be fair or HE would take him down.

**Backyard Championship  
Trajik© vs M-Dogg 20  
Special Referee : Tee'lk**

Tee'lk arrive only at mid match and chase the regular referee out while M-Dogg was having the advantage in the ring. Each time M-Dogg tried to pin Trajik, Tee'lk did very slow counts. M-Dogg decided he had enough and start pushing Tee'lk around. Trajik used the distraction and tried a roll-up and Tee'lk did a very fast count. After the match, Trajik and Tee'lk demolished M-Dogg and Trajik busted him open with a belt shot. And as it is now tradition, M-Dogg was helped out of the ring.

** Assistance : 13**


	9. December Survivors

Road to DECEMBER SURVIVORS

we gained 2130$ and are now at Backyard 16

December 1:  
We renewed our sponsorship contract with 24 Carat Productions

December Survivors card

Main Event is a 3 Way elimination match with the winners of the following matches.

M-Dogg 20 vs Tee'lk

Blade Jones vs Red Skull

Warren Sapp vs Lance Dayton

**DECEMBER SURVIVORS**

**Warren Sapp Introduction**

Warren Sapp came to the ring to present the event and explained what the survivors part meant.

3 matches  
-all 3 winners get in a 3-way match  
-The match is elimination style  
-Winner get the title shot at New Year Rumble

He then start dissing at Lance Dayton and Dayton came from the crowd and attacked him.

**Lance Dayton vs Warren Sapp**

It was no surprise that Dayton totally destroyed Warren Sapp. Sapp may be the most charismatic worker in NWF, he is also the worst in the ring. Dayton won in about 4 minutes with the Too Cocky Drop.

**Blade Jones vs Red Skull**

Blade & Skull where able to start the match this time and it went a long way but Blade Jones finally get the wins with the Blader and celebrate his victory with the crowd but the crowd didn't seems to care.

**Tee'lk Interview Segment**

Tee'lk was standing in the garage door.

"You know, it's funny to see how much things are always the same here. Me or Trajik kick M-Dogg 20's and he always end up being carried away. Well tonight, don't except nothing different cause that's exactly what gonna happen. And then I beat two losers and end up against Trajik at New Year Rumble in the match of the year. BIIIIIIIIG deal... and now you all and witness the massacre"

**Tee'lk vs M-Dogg 20**

This match was as violent as the rules could let it be and even more since Tee'lk get the advantage with a low blow. After a couple of cheapshots, Tee'lk when outside to grab a chair despite the warning of the referee but was greeted by a big boot on the chair as he entered the ring. M-Dogg got on the top rope and hit a flying splash on Tee'lk who still got the chair on him and got a three count. But that wasn't enough for M-Dogg who took the chair and went trigger happy on Tee'lk. It was Tee'lk who had to be carried away this time.

**3-Way Elimination Match  
Lance Dayton vs Blade Jones vs M-Dogg 20**

The first one out was Blade Jones. He was double teamed early in the match and was hitted by the Too Cocky Drop followed by a Leap of Faith and both opponents. After that, it was 25 minutes of pure technical wrestling and M-Dogg was finally able to get the wins after Dayton attempted a suplex from the top rope and was countered and pushed down by M-Dogg who then capitalized with the Leap of Faith from the three counts.

After the show, There was a New Year Party to celebrate the coming new year with Apocaliptic Moon as guest band. They played until midnight and the new year begin with Ghoulunatics.

**Assistance : 13**


	10. New Year Rumble

Road to NEW YEAR RUMBLE (January 28)

We made 4130$ this month and are now at Backyard 18

This year Top 100 didn't feature any NWF superstar but we learned that Bryan Danielson is free agent and is only charging 22000$ (That's still too expensive for us but we putted him on our shortlist.)

January 1:  
A new federation opened : Supreme Wrestling Federation (Backyard 69) They are our next target.  
We renewed our sponsorship deal with Mark Craven Ltd.

**NEW YEAR RUMBLE**

**Warren Sapp Introduction**

Warren Sapp opened the show by explaining what NWF rumble would be because of the lack of wrestlers. 

It would be a Fatal Four Way for the #1 Contender Match for the Main Event spot at NorthernMania. Featuring : Lance Dayton, Devin Devine, Tee'lk and Warren Sapp himself. After this match, both wrestlers not involved in the decision pin will have a single match just for fun then the main event.

He also announced that starting after NorthernMania, Apocaliptic Moon will be live every shows to play the wrestlers themes.

**Fatal-Four-Way Match  
Tee'lk vs Lance Dayton vs Devin Devine vs Warren Sapp**

This match was hell to follow but ended with a Gould Drop on Lance Dayton while Devine was destroying Warren Sapp outside the ring. The real winner is Tee'lk but the referee called it a draw between both man cause in the position Tee'lk was during the pin, his shoulders we're down as well.

**Devin Devine vs Warren Sapp**

This match was more Devine toying with Sapp than wrestling. After a couple of minutes, Devine grew tired and finished Warren Sapp with the Devine Intervention.

**Impromptu Grudge Match  
Lance Dayton vs Tee'lk**

During the last match, Dayton and Tee'lk brawled backstage claiming both to be the winner and the staff sent them back to the ring to determine a real winner.

This time, neither man played clean as it was a grudge match and Dayton managed to be dirtier than Tee'lk using hairpulls, choke and while the referee checked for the choke, a cheap low blow. Dayton got the win with the Stardust Press.

Lance Dayton is going to NorthernMania

**Trajik Interview Segment**

Trajik came to the ring with a mic.

"You know, I just heard that Tee'lk just leaved the place. That's fine. That way, I can prove I can beat that M-Dogg punk alone. Get your here doggy boy"

**Backyard Championship  
M-Dogg 20 vs Trajik©**

It's now time to know who will be the defending champion at NorthernMania.

This match was one of the greatest in NWF history as both man we're focused on NorthernMania. The battle rages on for about 30 minutes on pure technical wrestling and the final word went to M-Dogg 20 with the Leap of Faith. M-Dogg offered an handshake to Trajik WHO ACCEPTED IT! and the show ends of this respectul note.

** Assistance : 17**


	11. Valentine Violence

Road to Violent Valentine

Violent Valentine will be the first round of a tournament leading to NorthernMania featuring every wrestlers except M-Dogg 20 since he his the champ.

We made 170$ this month (phew!) and are now at Backyard 20

Matches pairings for Valentine Violence will be voted by the fans

See ya there!

**VALENTINE VIOLENCE**

**Christmas Killer Introduction**

Warren Sapp was getting ready to open the show when a man unknown to the fans came and interupt him. Warren seem to know him and gave him the mic.

"My name is Christmas Killer and for those who don't know me, I'm the owner of this bitch and you better all respect that. (All the fans gave him massive heat) The reason I came here is to pay respect to my grand mother who leave this world yesterday"

Fans we're booing like hell and Christmas Killer was enraged by this.

"Fine, don't respect me! You bunch of bastards! You will soon all learn to respect the man. Meanwhile, watch my show and go yourselves"

He threw the mic back to Warren and leaved.

**Warren Sapp Introduction**

"Okay well fans, look like the boss is pumped up tonight. Tonight is Fans Appreciation Night where a winning fan get to book the show. Ladies and Gentleman let me introduce you to your booker for tonight : LORD YNOT!"

**Lord Ynot Booking**

A guy came from the crowd and take the mic.

"Wassap everybody...(silence) here is tonight card :  
First we will have two matches to determine who will face each others in a #1 contender match at NorthernMania :  
-Blade Jones vs Red Skull  
-Trajik vs Tee'lk  
And The Main Event will be a 4 Way Match for the Backyard Championship featuring : M-Dogg 20, Lance Dayton, Devin Devine & Warren Sapp"  
Hope you enjoy the show...

**Christmas Killer Interview Segment**

Christmas Killer came back to the ring with a mic

"Hey that it? You're done? Only 3 matches? The minimum number is 4. And besides, NWF will lose money with your booking and we have only one wrestler not booked in the show but since you are here in my ring, maybe we could enjoy seeing your kicked cause the fourth match will be Lord Ynot vs Aaron Idol and this match is right now"

**Lord Ynot vs Aaron Idol**

While the fans we're behind Lord Ynot, Aaron Idol clearly dominated the match all the way. After all, Ynot is only a fan while Aaron is a professional. Aaron finished the match with the Thundercracker and pinned Ynot with his foot. After the match, Christmas Killer came back in the ring and locked the Killer Crab on Ynot and keep it on for about 2 minutes and grab the mic again.

"You all think you hate me? You ain't seen nothing yet fools"

And he leaved laughing while Lord Ynot was stretchered out.

**Blade Jones vs Red Skull**

The two wrestlers we're giving it all tonight as the prize was a pre-main event match at NorthernMania. The wrestlers we're equally matched but Blade Jones managed to be faster than Red Skull and wins the match with the Blader and celebrate his victory.

**Trajik vs Tee'lk**

These two guys used to be united by their hatred for M-Dogg 20 but tonight, they we're facing each others. Before the match, Trajik asked for a mic.

"Let me tell you something Tee'lk, This match tonight is all your fault. If you didn't abandonned me last month I would still be champion and..."

Tee'lk violently grabbed the mic from Trajik's hand.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Who the do you think you are? I don't care about nobody, i don't care about you, All I care about is the in belt and if it's not clear enough maybe this is...BANG!"

Tee'lk hit Trajik in the face with the mic busting him open. The match started and it was more looking like a street brawl than a wrestling match and in about ten minutes, both men we're bleeding heavily as the white ring mat began to turn red. Suddenly the unthinkable happened, Tee'lk ran away from the ring and Trajik began celebrate as the referee was counting to ten but Tee'lk came back behind Trajik with a light tube in one hand and a big light tubes stack in the other. He broke the light tube on Trajik head. The ref DQ'd him and Tee'lk punched him before placing the light tubes stack on top of the already bleeding Trajik and went on the top rope with a chair and hit a splash with the chair on his chest on the light tubes (and Trajik) before going to the back as Trajik was the second man to be stretchered out tonight.

(Our sponsors warned us that if we use light tubes again in a match, they would drop their contracts)

**4-Way Elimination Match  
Backyard Championship  
M-Dogg 20© vs Lance Dayton vs Devin Devine vs Warren Sapp**

This match was a long technical one (except for Warren Sapp who got eliminated in two minutes). near the 30 minutes mark, Dayton & Devine decided to team against the champ and after Devine hit the Devine Intervention on M-Dogg, Dayton climbed to the top rope while Devine made a pinfall attempt and hit the Stardust Press on both his opponents and pinned them both at the same time. NEW CHAMPION! Look like the main event of NorthernMania will be a rematch.  
**  
Assistance : 20**

(OOC Note : I have absolutely nothing against lord Ynot but i needed a way to debut my evil boss persona and this was the perfect occasion. I hope he won't mind)

After the show, Aaron Idol asked me for a match with Devin Devine.  
Our thrid match for NorthernMania is signed

The fourth one will be Tee'lk vs Red Skull


	12. NorthernMania I

Road To NORTHERNMANIA (March 25)

We lost 18800$! but are now at Backyard 26

March 1:  
we renewed our sponsorship contract with Paul Byrne Inc.  
Trajik has been drafted by New Japan

NORTHERNMANIA CARD

Backyard Championship  
M-Dogg 20 vs Lance Dayton©

#1 Contender Match  
Trajik vs Blade Jones

Aaron Idol vs Devin Devine

Tee'lk vs Red Skull

**NORTHERNMANIA**

This was truly a special night for NWF as they even rented a real professional ring instead of the usual home made one they use.

**Tee'lk Introduction**

Tee'lk came to the ring with a mic.

"Okay let's get on with this , I know you bunch of retards needed your little sissy boy Warren Suck to start the show but I don't in' care. Right now, I'm in' pissed. After all I done for this stinky federetion, all they gave me at NorthernMania was a opening match against Red Scum? Fine, Skully Boy will be my punching bag tonight. Let's make it more interesting, a Submission match"

**Submission Match  
Tee'lk vs Red Skull**

The match almost went the way Tee'lk predicted : With Red Skull serving as punching bag. But Red Skull manage to hit an headbutt in the face of Tee'lk trying to get the upper hand, but Tee'lk responded to it by a kick in the groin but it's Tee'lk that went down holding his ankle. A blood trickle could be seen on his hands. Meanwhile, Red Skull removed something from his tights, a shell cup with a 3 inch nails sticking out. He then grabbed Tee'lk in a half-boston on his injuried leg and Tee'lk had no choice but to tap out. After the match, Tee'lk had his biggest Temper Tantrum ever (guess he was saving it for NorthernMania)

**Aaron Idol vs Devin Devine**

These two guys have yet to make their marks in NWF, Devin Devine was in the first Backyard Title finals and Aaron Idol has a "BIG" win last month (against a fan). Aaron requested this match as he feeled he deserved a better oponent than last month. Aaron was wrestling surprisingly dirty in the match. Maybe last month events changed him. Anyway, Devine was able to comeback and won this thing with the Devine Intervention. After the match, he offered a handshake to Aaron but got suckerpunched. Aaron got booed on his way out.

**Trajik vs Blade Jones  
#1 Contender Match**

Many feels like this match is not PPV material cause Blade Jones is a Lower Midcarder but he did win his place in the tournament again the man who defeated Tee'lk in a submission match earlier (even if it was a controversial victory). Too bad that they we're right. Blade Jones simply wasn't on Trajik's level. Trajik won in about 6 minutes with the Phoenix Splash and grab a mic and went on the top rope with it. "M-Dogg, This is over for you. At New Beginnings, I'm coming for you"

**Backyard Championship  
M-Dogg 20 vs Lance Dayton©**

It is now time for the main event. The Rematch between M-Dogg 20 & Lance Dayton. Both man we're wrestling clean and was focus on the target as we witnessed one of the most technical matches on NWF history. The match was a little past 40 minutes when M-Dogg 20 went to the top rope and finally call for the leap of faith when he got hit by a chair by Christmas Killer who arrived from the crowd. He grabbed the mic, Hey guys, this is a no-DQ triple Threat remember?

**No-DQ Triple Threat  
M-Dogg 20 vs Lance Dayton© vs Christmas Killer**

He continue to destroy M-Dogg 20 with the chair and put the chair on top of the Dogg and put Dayton back on his feet only to do him the Killer Bomb straight on the chair and keep Dayton leg for the Killer Crab. Lance Dayton tapped out and Christmas Killer was the winner and new champion of his federation. This ends the 2005-2006 season of NWF Wrestling but coming soon is NWF - New Beginnings where our new champion will defend his newly won title against Trajik.

**Show Overall : 45  
Assistance : 27**

Trajik demand a match for the new season, but is already booked in a match for New Beginnings.

A new federation opened : Burning Hammer Of The Wrestling Gods (oh boy...)

We end the first season with a loss of 13700$

NWF is in debt of 67570$. Season 2 will be dedicating to reduce that.

Here is the final stats for this season.

**Backyard 0 -> Backyard 32**


End file.
